Harry Potter and the eternal night
by Mae Kusanagi
Summary: Harry runs in the forest and meets someone. Slash HP?
1. Default Chapter

Hi ! It's my first fic in English so I apologise for the faults and the expressions and if it don't please you ! Thank you in advance for reading it !!

**Warning** : it's a slash so if it's going to offend don't read this !!

It's a one-shot originaly...

but now a chaptered fiction (if what I've writte it's English so I'm very good !!!)

Definitely R .... this version is more hot than this in French

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry potter ( sniff) but the vampire yes !!

**Resume** : I don't make one for this fiction, it would'nt be useful !! Slash HP/ ???

Harry Potter and the eternal night 

(I know I'm not good to find a good title)

Chapter one : (  At the beginning I've wanted it in a one shot but had cut my story !!!)

Harry is running far in the forbidden forest, wand in hand (wah! It's odd in English and a little hard to say fast!!), breathless.

Suddenly he stops : a human shadow has appeared a few meters before him, but before he could raise his wand the shadow has disappeared.

He feels a breath behind him, an hand on his arm make him turn and when it's done he couldn't fight his eyes to be wide open when he discovers the face of this shadow.

The skin was white, too white, worse than Malfoy's ; black hair at shoulder's height, eyes of the deepest blue he had ever seen, hypnotising, and the full red lips not hiding the sharped teeth.

The teeth !!! He says,too loud for him :

"Vampire !

- What can do a young wizard in this forest, so far of his school a full moon night !"

asks the creature with a silky and almost whispering voice.

The question was, in fact, extremely pertinent. Why he have to choose to escape this night and not an other and what is he escaping to?

(Sorry it's late ! If you can say what is the question I'll change some things !!)

But Harry couldn't answer, breathless, fearfull, or rather, terrified of seeing himself, defenseless in front of a vampire.

"So the young human had lost his tongue.

The vampire whispered thee words at the Harry's ear, caressing with a frozen finger a cheek redded by the run.

maybe I can help you to find it !

Harry shivered feeling the fingers letting the cheek to going down on his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I have already said this Fic is not supposed to be cut but there a second chapter.

It could have problem as I have never use the system of the chapters .

So I think the rest will come very soon after save if there a problem

Review me Please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. not really a new chapter just the part w...

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry potter ( sniff) but the vampire yes !!

Chapter 2 :

Harry tried to free himself of the embrace but the man had a strong hold on him.

He couldn't do anything, his body stucked and his voice mute by the fear. If he could have screamed, the centaurs could have come to save him.

He bitted his lips to prevent them to tremble while the vampire was slowly licking the neck of his victim. Soon he sticks his canines in the tender skin. Harry's body has tensing to prevent the coming pain, but he was surprised to only feels lights ticklings while the vampire was drinking very slowly.

He heard himself moaning and couldn't believe what he felt. These feelings were so pleasant that his body shivered of pleasure. he felt the man slowly releasing his catch on his arms and surrounding whith his the waist to support him from falling. Harry opened his hand, finaly letting go his wand, to pass his hands in the hair of the vampire, to caress it and to bring his body closer of this feeling of sweetness. He was giving up all resistance, his body slackening.

Against his neck he felt lips curving into a smile, stopping their drinking to lick again and kiss the skin. These lips appeared like sweet torture. Harry moaned again louder, felt his body inflaming and his desir arising, his trousers were soon too tights to be comfortable.

The vampire, feeling this tension, decide to take care of it. He stopped his licking to fastly remove the coat of Harry, let it fall on the ground, and open the shirt and return to his previous occupation.

A hand slowly rise of the waist to the belly and the chest sending shivers to Harry, it stopped to a nipple who are squeezed by the fingers and let out of the mouth an exquisite sound for the vampire who soon ravish the trembling lips to a kiss.The hand released the nipples and pass on the belly to stop on the prominence of the trousers. A cry was smothered by the lips on his.

The hand quickly undo the belt and pass into the trousers and the underwear to touch the tensed member, to caress it lightly, making Harry gasping and making the two men searching for their breath while Harry let his own hand slide inside the vampire's trousers, reciprocating the touch. The hands go faster and faster while the mouth of the vampire take care of the nipples.

Harry cry for his release, asking for more. His partner was agreed and returned to the neck, bitting and drinking again. This has achieved Harry who let out a louder cry than the other while he found his release.The exquisite sight of Harry and the sounds he makes make the vampire join very soon after him.

The vampire lay him on the ground, on his coat. He look at the marvellous young wizard still gasping and trembling from his release. He looks like an angel on the moon light with his sparkling emeralds, the tanned skin, the cinnamon's smell that he love so much, the fine muscles, the slim waist (thanks to quidditch). Yes definitely an angel. The vampire couldn't separate his eyes of this passionate teenager and couldn't lett him go so soon. He lay himself next to Harry, cup his face with his hands and kiss him once again. After breacking the kiss they stare at each other.

-"Stay with me! I'll show you things you can't imagine, you'll have nothing to fear again and I'll give you everything.

- It's you I want! nothing else! Just being with you forever!

-So you'll go with me ?

-Yes ! but before I would have wanted to know your name, because I'm sure you know mine!

-My name is ........"

The end

I wander if you want to kill me !!!At first I really wanted to finish with an other end but I couldn't find this fucking (sorry) name !! So I let This like that !!!

That don't block you to review me and maybe give me advices!!!


End file.
